Victor
Victor was a prominent enforcer in Gus' Drug Empire alongside Mike Ehrmantraut. Spotted by witnesses at the scene of Gale Boetticher's murder, he is currently a suspect for that crime and the DEA has offered a reward for information leading to his whereabouts.DEA Evidence Board The DEA is unaware, however, that shortly after Gale's murder, Victor himself was killed at the hands of Gustavo Fring. Character history Season 2 Victor first appears at a Los Pollos Hermanos restaurant, where Walter White has come looking for Gus. Victor tells him when and where the deal is going to take place, telling Walt that if he doesn't show up within the hour, to "never show his face" at Los Pollos again . Season 3 The next time we see him, he is delivering a message from Mike to Gus that The Cousins are about to murder Walt at his home . When Jesse decides to start cooking again and is looking for a buyer of his new product, Gus sends Victor to deliver the money. When Jesse complains that it's only half of the amount agreed upon, Victor tells him, "That's your half." Later that day, Walt is sitting in his car at a red light. Victor pulls up next to him and tosses a bag of cash in his window, telling the confused Walt, "Your half," before driving away . When Walt decides that Gale Boetticher isn't going to work out as his assistant at the superlab, it's Victor who escortes in Gale's replacement, Jesse. As Gale and Victor make their exit, Walt, guilt stricken, assures Victor that this decision is for the best. Victor coldly reminds him, "200 pounds a week. Got it?" . After discovering Jesse is planning to murder two of his "trusted employees," Gus sends Victor and Mike to retrieve him and bring him to his chicken farm. There, a meeting is held between Jesse, the rival dealers, Walt, and Gus with Victor and Mike merely observing . Victor has a larger role in the third season finale, observing Walt's actions on a permanent basis in hopes that Jesse turns up after the death of two of Gus' dealers. Walt is able to meet Jesse in secret (with the help of Saul Goodman) even while under Victor's surveillance. Victor later catches Walt sneaking out of his house to murder his replacement, Gale, telling him there's "a chemical leak in the lab". Walt reluctantly goes along, and arrives to just find Mike standing by a vat. Walt instantly knows they plan to kill them, but manages to get Jesse on the phone, whom he instructs to kill Gale instead. When he lets Mike and Victor know about this plan, Victor gives Mike a knowing look and takes off, but doesn't make it in time to prevent Jesse from killing Gale. Season 4 In the premiere episode, it was shown that Victor did not have time to save Gale. Alerted by the gunshot, a number of bystanders had gathered outside Gale's apartment; Victor barges into Gale's apartment, allowing himself to be seen. Outside the apartment, Victor notices Jesse sitting in his car, apparently in shock. At gunpoint, Victor orders Jesse to go to the lab. There they join Walt and Mike. It is revealed that while watching Walt cook, Victor closely studied the procedure and learned the process of cooking meth. He singlehandedly gets a batch ready in front of a stewing Walt and a somber Jesse, and awaits Gus' arrival in the lab. But when his boss finally arrives, Gus slits Victor's throat using a box cutter, because Victor had failed to protect Gale. Walter and Jesse then dissolve his body in hydrofluoric acid, like they had done to Emilio earlier in the series . Later, a composite sketch that closely resembles Victor is seen a couple of times, including by Gus when he is waiting to be questioned at the police station . Season 5 Although he is dead, Walt mentions his name and says he's been thinking, and believes that he died simply because he "flied too close to the sun." The police sketch of Victor can also be seen on the DEA evidence board under the name "Unsub Bystander" . VictoronBoard.png|Victor's image the DEA evidence board es:Victor Gallery Victor-Mugshot.jpg|Victor's mugshot. Boxcutter.jpg|The box cutter prop that was used to kill Victor. Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Gus' drug empire